Dawn of the Unicorn
by JulietDeWinter
Summary: The beginning of the unicorns.


Ok, after reading one story about how unicorns came to be (and being thoroughly disgusted by it), I decided that it was time I write something else (See "Death of a Vampire").  
  
The only characters mentioned are the Red Bull, Mabruk, and Amalthea, and sadly I do not own them. They are the creation of Mr Peter S Beagle, who I'm sure will not mind me borrowing them. Also a quote from the movie and a quote from the book will be used, and they shall be marked using the ~ key. If you enjoy my story, please let me know. Criticisms are also welcomed.  
  
Dawn of the Unicorn  
  
  
  
~We are as old as the sky, old as the moon.  
  
Amalthea had spoke those words, shortly before fleeing her home on a quest to seek out the others. She knew not where they had gone, nor could she remember where they had all come from. Look up at me, and I shall tell you a tale. A tale so old that it has been forgotten by all but myself.  
  
Long before the roads were formed, before the time when men roamed the Earth for places to conquer and magic was scarce, they existed in peace together. Magic was freer than now, 'twas everywhere. Mage and witch were not carnival attractions, nor kept by lords and kings as mere entertainment. They had homes among mortals, were looked up to as role models. Many mortals even studied and learned petty disguise tricks, but none could ever become a true mage or witch. When mortals had done wrong, it was up to the mages to set things right. The wisest of all mages were Lunarius, Akhale, and Mabruk. Evil had not touched their hearts. Had not poisoned their souls with greed and treachery.  
  
One day it happened. A village was invaded by sea and these strangers that had never been seen before unleashed such horrors. The men who came brought weapons and ideas that touched the innocent mortals who were without the guidance of mages. These mortals quickly turned their love and trust into hatred and fear. Evil took their hearts and turned them cold against all but themselves.  
  
At night, I watched evil take it's shape. Dark mist swirled and transformed into a giant, menacing red bull. The Red Bull swept through the countryside, flowing in through the homes of mortals. At dawn, the last thing I saw the Bull leaving, vanishing into the faded darkness.  
  
Many things had changed over the years. Mage and witch were now hunted and feared by the ones they had so deeply loved. Most fled on their own, others found that mortals would let them live, if only as property. Guards of nobility for owning mages killed lesser mortals and after a while they became status symbols. Only the rich and proud kings and lords had them, and should a visiting king have one, the two mages were never allowed to meet. The Red Bull had seen to it that mages were feared when together, and harmless mages were shown to be deceitful of powers. Soon only a handful of them survived in one place, a mountainous cave beneath a cliff near the sea. They looked to Lunarius, Akhale, and Mabruk for answers. For surely the oldest and wisest would know how to save their race.  
  
Akhale spoke. "Fear not, my brothers and sisters. I have seen Evil's face and know how to defeat him. We must attack with a creature so bright, so beautiful that poisoned mortals could never touch it. Non but the most innocent of humanity could look into its eyes."  
  
"Brother Akhale, such a creature does not exist. To create such a beast would be to give it tremendous power, it would great effort on all our parts. We would surely lose our magic and perish." Mabruk spoke for the first time in 200 years, and it was in favour of himself. His reply caused several gasps and they looked at him in fear. "The old ways are dying. Evil cannot be stopped. Not now. We should accept it and live amongst the mortals as whatever we can survive as."  
  
The crowd looked to Lunarius, the old witch was blind but her heart was still sighted and bled for what had become of the once peaceful world. "It would seem," she spoke, her voice ancient, "that it falls into our hands to stop the Red Bull. I would sacrifice myself it were to save our brother mortal."  
  
The other mages nodded in agreement, all but Mabruk. "Mabruk, why do you not join us?" Akhale questioned with a small knot of fear in his voice.  
  
"If we are to save anyone, it should be ourselves, why take our own lives to save the lives of those who hate us? You may live this folly of an idea, but I shall take my own life for no one." And with that he disappeared.  
  
Lunarius heard him leave and said with sadness in her voice. "We must act quickly. Brother Mabruk has fallen to darkness. The light of the moon shall help us. But it is not yet full. We must lie in wait. Reserve your strength and power for the right time."  
  
For three days they thought and fought over what should be formed. A bird with a great wingspan and bright colours was suggested. Some thought a white fox. By the third day they had all but exhausted their minds for an idea. Then a young wizard spoke. "A unicorn."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the young one. "And what is a unicorn?" An old witch asked.  
  
Lunarius saw in her heart how shy he was and walked over to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Speak Child. What is this unicorn you speak of?"  
  
He blinked once and smiled softly before speaking. "I saw her in a dream. She was like a horse, but more slender, and more graceful than a bird. Her white man shone like silver in the sun. She had a horn of the purest of white atop her head. I saw her rise up and drive the Red Bull into the ocean, letting the waves swallow him up."  
  
The other mages cheered. At last a creature had been found to battle the Red Bull! Before they got carried away with their merriment, he cried out.  
  
"But wait!" All turned and nodded, allowing him to continue.  
  
"I also saw many other unicorns coming from the sea, and before the unicorn drove the Bull into the ocean I saw her as a young girl in a cave with a mortal woman and a mage. I saw a flickered image of her heart searching for her true self. I saw a king almost hide all the unicorns away at Mabruk's command, and she was the very last hope."  
  
Quiet murmurs arose and Akhale spoke to the crowd. "He had a vision. Perhaps this truth will not come to be for many years. Perhaps hundreds of years will pass before the Red Bull will be beaten. Or perhaps it could be sooner. Longer. But it will happen. I must ask you, Brothers and Sisters, are you willing to sacrifice yourselves, your powers, for the future and lives of our brother mortals?"  
  
It took not a moments hesitation for all to agree.  
  
"It shall soon be nightfall, the moon will be ready. We will give birth to the unicorn, so that someday we can all live together in peace as we did once. Rest everyone, for tonight we end for the beginning of hope."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Mabruk had seen the idea through a crystal and using dark magic given to him by the Bull, trapped him inside and brought him into the sun and far across the land and valley to the forest near the sea. There he bided his time until nightfall, watching. The crystal cracked and the beast inside roared. Magic words were spoken and the crystal was sealed. "Not yet… First we see what this 'unicorn' is. Then we shall know how to hurt it." He cackled.  
  
When night fell, the mages stepped out and formed a wide circle. I watched them as they lifted their heads and their bodies began to glow.  
  
Lunarius cried out. "Open your minds and hearts! See the unicorn and hear it with your heart!"  
  
~You have all the power you need, if you dare to look for it.  
  
They closed their eyes and began to chant. Mabruk watched in the shadows, frowning, trying all night not to make a sound. Their chanting lasted until almost into the dawn. But I still saw it. A ball of purest light that formed in the centre. Two ivory horns that seemed to hold the very stars enthralled. Then a pair of horses appeared, rearing up into the night. Loud whinnying was heard and the mages opened their eyes at what had formed.  
  
And they saw their creations looking straight into the eyes of Mabruk who threw the crystal at them. They moved out of the way and the crystal shattered in the cave. The Red Bull came racing out and snorted at the unicorns. The male rose up and leapt at him, only to be knocked away. The female did the same, also to be knocked, this time into the waves. The mages looked in horror and tried to summon a spell, but alas, they had used the very last of their magic to make the beasts. The unicorns, with one final cry ran away and the Bull began to give chase. The sun shone it's dim light as it was rising and the Bull retreated into the darkness of the cave. Mabruk stepped out of the forest and pointed at the group of dying mages.  
  
"You fools! You cannot stop what is to be! The Red Bull will find the unicorns and destroy them! And when that happens, I'll be there!" He threw a dark spell over them that killed them as the sun was rising. The last thing I heard before I left was Akhale whimper.  
  
"You will never win. You may become the very Bull itself, but she will defeat you… Amalthea will be there." And he collapsed on the sand.  
  
Time passed. The Bull rarely left the cave, for the crystal held him at bay. Mabruk built a dark foreboding castle atop the cave to hold him there. The unicorns grew in number and hid in thick lush forests. For centuries they lived peacefully, occasionally being seen by young men and women of purity. Until one day Mabruk found a way to keep the unicorns hidden away and forgotten, foolishly merging with the bull during the day to discover their hiding places and aided the Bull in keeping them beneath the waves… But just as Akhale said in his dying words, his curse on Mabruk came to be.  
  
Amalthea, the last unicorn on Earth, was there.  
  
The night is fading and I must leave you now. Leave you with the tale of how the unicorn was born with the dawn. 


End file.
